


Fourteenth Secrets

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, sex with demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ever done it with a demon?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourteenth Secrets

Raido did promise to have some tea and cakes ready. Raidou was happy to see it had not been lies. The sex was a pleasant surprise.

Neither had planned for things to go this way. They were serious summoners, with heavy responsibilities to bear, after all. But with the tea and cakes eventually came the talk. Narumi had started feeling like the third wheel when the two summoners started swapping demon stories and had left the agency to go have a drink. Goto and Gouto had taken the opportunity to lay on his desk and sleep bathed in the orange light of the setting sun. Raidou and Raido had lowered their voices to continue exchanging stories, and the topic came to unwanted attention from demons. Both of them had been teased and harrassed, insulted as well, but fortunately, neither had been assaulted.

And then came the million dollar question.

"Ever done it with a demon?" Raidou whispered.

A flush crept up Raido's face. It'd be lying to say he had never thought about it; it'd be lying as well to say he had acted on his thoughts. Most propositions had been obvious traps, after all, and he had no demon he trusted enough and found attractive enough to allow himself to... Goto would probably claw his face off if he saw him trying, too. He pursed his lips and looked at his less red, though flushed as well, counterpart. "No."

Raidou looked at Raido intently, touching one of his tubes with the tip of his fingernail.

Letting sleeping cats lie, both summoners quietly got up and made their way to Raido's makeshift bedroom. Raido barely had time to lock the door before he felt Raidou's solid, warm weight against his back and his hands sliding down to cup his crotch. "You want to," Raidou whispered, squeezing lightly. Not that Raidou wanted any less, though, Raido could guess from the erection pressed against his backside.

"I do," Raido answered just as quietly, reaching back to grab his counterpart's ass, just before turning around in Raidou's arms to playfully knock his hat off his head.

Deft hands unbuttoned, unzipped and undressed, leaving clothes in two distinct piles on the floor as the two summoners faced each other, groin to groin. Raidou moved in to lick his counterpart's facial scars while Raido pushed him back toward the bed, snickering softly at the licking.

Raidou let himself be pushed, knees bending when his calves hit the frame of the bed so his back hit the mattress. Raido climbed on top of him, then hooked a hand under Raidou's knees to pull him all the way onto the bed as Raidou wrapped his arms around Raido's back, caressing the scarred skin. Raido grabbed his counterpart's ass again, groping it as he wetly mouthed Raidou's shoulder and brushed his tongue over a faint scar there. Raidou was scarred, too, only less than him, and the scars were fainter, less deep and less visible. 

As much as he was enjoying Raido's enthusiasm, they were here for another reason, one that made Raidou quite impatient. He untangled himself from Raido's embrace, earning a soft, disappointed sound, and moved to the chest of drawer near the bed. If his counterpart was anything like him, the top drawer would be where he was keeping the oil for his sword. Indeed, it was. Raidou took it back to the bed, poured some on his fingers before pressing them between Raido's muscular cheeks, penetrating slowly.

In response, Raido shuddered and pressed his face into the mattress. He was no stranger to this, had done it before, late at night, when the whole house was asleep, including Goto. But every time he did it, he first mostly lost his erection, and now was no different. He hoped Raidou wouldn't take it as a sign that he wasn't interested.

Raidou didn't, pulling his fingers out and adding more oil to ready himself, leaning in to kiss Raido on the ear as he did, making his counterpart snicker. "Almost," he said softly, wiping his fingers on his thigh before reaching back for his tubes. He knew which one to pick without looking: the surface of the tube was cold to the touch and the energy emanating from it was powerful and virile. He climbed on the bed with the tube, tangling his legs with Raido's as he whispered the summoning spell. Raido didn't join him; it wasn't his demon to summon and command, but he did cup Raidou's hands with his, warming them.

A green ray of light arched from the opened tube and landed by the bed as Raja Naga appeared in all his glory, all powerful muscles from the top of his head to the tip of his tail. He slithered in closer to the two naked summoners, a wide, cheeky grin plastered on his face. "Well well," he said, visibly pleased, "what do we got here? Two summoners without hats, that's a rare sight..." He climbed onto the bed, over both summoners, letting the tip of his tail coil around one of Raido's ankles and leaned over to shove a thick, blunt finger up each summoner's well-oiled hole. It made Raidou shiver and Raido squirm. "Now that's what I like," Raja continued, fingers probing the two summoners, letting out a pleased grunt when he saw Raido open his mouth in a silent shout. "I think I'm going to enjoy this," he said as his abs shuddered and his cocks, one above the other, emerged from a slit about groin level, thick and glistening with precum and magnificent like their owner. "Let's start with you," he said as he pulled his fingers out, turned Raido onto his back and loomed over him, grinning.

Raido had never had any reason to doubt Raidou, until now. What if Raja Naga shoved both of his dick up his ass? He maintained the strong façade, having been taught not to show weakness to demons, barely repressing the shiver threatening to crawl up his back.

As if he knew, Raidou, who was still at Raido's side, crawled closer to drape an arm over his torso, using his thumb of that hand to brush over Raido's nipple. "Only one, Raja," he said in a low voice that still conveyed authority.

Chuckling, Raja Naga spread Raido's legs. "Frail as he looks, if I try both he might break..." he glanced at Raidou, "... or maybe he'd come on the spot like you?" He barked in laughter at the _look_ that Raido gave Raidou and used the distraction to push his lower cock, the longest of the two, into Raido, letting the upper one rub against Raido's groin.

Despite his erection faltering again at the penetration, the lewdness of the noise that emerged from Raido's throat left little doubt about his enjoyment of the act. Raja Naga's cock were big, bigger than his fingers, hell, bigger than his own dick, and it was good that he was all oiled up because it allowed him to feel little discomfort as the thick shaft entered him until he felt like his abdomen was bulging with the sheer size and girth. How could Raidou even take two of these? he wondered as Raidou nipped at his jaw.

Raja Naga moved back, then thrusted in once.

Raido had to cover his mouth with both hands to keep from waking up the cats.

Raja Naga grinned and, as he held Raido's legs far apart, used the flexibility and strength of his snake body to thrust back and forth inside the summoner, yearning to see him spent, dishelved and breathless on the bed like very few had the chance to see such a powerful and promising summoner look.

To help muffle the wanton sounds coming from Raido, Raidou moved in to kiss his counterpart on the mouth, soon finding himself with an armful of Raido kissing him hungrily between each loud breath, lips and tongue and spit seemingly everywhere as Raido clung to his back.

With his legs and hips immobilized by Raja Naga, all Raido could do was lie back and take it exactly like the demon wanted to dish it out. The merciless pounding soon proved too much, and he came while sucking on Raidou's wet tongue, his rejuvenated erection spurting long strings of white with such force it reached his chest without problems. When he next opened his eyes, he realised he must have black out for a bit, because he had his head to the foot of the bed and Raidou was on all four over him, facing the head of the bed, ass in the air, cock hard and reddened.

"Good thing you decided to wake up," Raja Naga purred from above Raido, looking down at the spent summoner. "My master wants to show you what he can take, but he was getting kinda cold. We were about to start without you."

Gaping, Raido looked up at Raidou's ass. The oil on it looked fresh... they couldn't...

But just as Raido thought it wasn't possible, Raja Naga raised himself and hovered over both summoners, teasing Raidou's entrance with the tip of his lower dick. Raidou, who was already shaking in anticipation, did his best to control his breathing as Raja penetrated him, slowly, but his twitching cock dripping precum was already betraying him. Raido could only watch as Raja Naga's cock head sank into Raidou as the Naga King massaged Raidou's cheeks. "Good boy," Raja Naga crooned, spreading Raidou's cheeks, "here comes the second one." Right before Raido's incredulous eyes, the second cock's head pressed insistently against Raidou's hole. For a minute, it looked like it wouldn't go in at all, but Raidou suddenly exhaled and the second head began to disappear inside of him.

Raidou's arms trembled with the effort to hold him up, and as a stunned and incredibly aroused Raido watched, Raidou came hard as the crown of the second head slipped into him with a squishy noise. He was stretched so wide he could almost not even clench down when the orgasm hit him, while shooting come all over Raido's abdomen and crotch. His arms gave out and he fell forward on top of Raido, dragging a laughing Raja Naga along.

"Good," Raja Naga spoke up before licking his lips and pulling out slowly, admiring the pile of summoners on the bed. "That's how I like my summoners. Naked and obscene. We gotta do this more often, boys," he said right before returning to the tube, which shut with a sharp sound of metal hitting metal.

Dazed, Raido looked at Raidou, or rather at Raidou's slightly gaping hole, since that was about all he could see of his counterpart. Unable to resist the urge bubbling in him thanks to the incredibly erotic scene he had just witnessed, he raised his head and kissed Raidou's right cheek before soothing his stretched hole with the tip of his tongue.

Raidou stirred at that and his eyes blinked open. His ass hurt somewhat, but Raido's gentle tongue was helping. Raido's dick was standing stiff by his head, so Raidou raised himself on his elbow and suckled on the warm head. As Raido continued to tend to his ass, Raidou rewarded him by stroking the length of his cock and sucking on the head wetly, wrapping his lips around the head and bobbing his head up and down. It didn't take long for both summoners, already sensitive, to come from the other's touch, a more subdued orgasm in both cases that still left Raido the one being dirtied. It didn't really matter, though, because Raidou rose from the bed, walked to Raido's drawers where he found an old towel, then came back to clean him, wiping down his torso as they exchanged one last, chaste kiss on the lips.

They dressed with the practised ease of the Kuzunoha clan, uniforms crisp and not a hair out of place, then made their way back to the office where they had left their weapons. As Gouto and Goto woke from their slumber, they armed themselves, getting ready to travel back to the Akarana Corridor. They were still in training, after all, and the night was young.


End file.
